


Charlie's Angel

by Bmack7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmack7/pseuds/Bmack7
Summary: When Reid makes a sudden promise during a case, his life turns completely upside down.  Help comes from the most unexpected places and life as he knows it will never be the same.
Relationships: (past) Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Charlie's Angel

It had been one of the worst cases they had ever worked. Mom’s and six-month-old babies being found murdered and mutilated. They couldn’t find the connections, they couldn’t profile the UnSub. Everytime they came up with a profile, the UnSub would do something to completely change the MO and make their profile useless. The locals were frustrated, the team was frustrated. They were being taunted and in the meantime, more and more women and babies were being murdered. It was always harder when it was kids, and seeing those innocent babies had made all of them sick. 

The UnSub would immobilize the mom and kill her, then a day or two later the UnSub would kill the baby. They were all in the conference room of the Denver police station when suddenly Spencer stood up, rushing to the white board. He looked it over, then looked at the files. “It’s a woman.” He said. “It’s not a male. She probably lost her baby at six months. She takes the baby, tries to love it, but it's not her baby and she snaps and kills the baby. Then she finds another one.” While he was talking, Hotch had called Garcia. “Search for women around 25 who lost their baby. Probably SIDS.” He said and they could hear the clicking of Garcia’s nails. 

“Melanie Davis, age 26, lost her baby to SIDS three months ago.” Garcia said. “I have her address, I’m sending it to your phones right now.” She said and they all jumped up and began to run. They piled into the cars and sped off. Morgan broke down the door and they spread out checking rooms. Reid could hear his team and the locals yelling ‘clear’. He found a door that was mostly hidden and he opened it and found Melanie Davis, a young mother, and the six month old baby. The baby was laying in a cot and Melanie was cutting on the mother.

Reid’s heart was pounding. “Melanie Davis, FBI! Drop the weapon!” He yelled and the young mom was sobbing. 

“They don’t deserve them!” Melanie yelled.

“You don’t want to hurt anyone else.” Reid said and he heard his team come in behind him.

“They don’t even care!” She screamed.

“Put the knife down!” Came Morgan’s voice. It seemed like time stopped, but in reality it happened in just a few seconds. Melanie reached over and stabbed the women, Morgan shot Melanie and then, it was over.

Reid rushed to the woman’s side. “My name is Spencer, I’m with the FBI. We’re going to get you out of here.” He said, placing his hand over the most recent wound and pushing down. “Medic!” He yelled. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“I’m Claire.” She gasped. “Please, my baby?” She asked.

“Your baby is fine.” He promised. “Stay with me.”

“I’m not…” She coughed and Spencer saw blood trickle from the corner of her mouth. “I’m not going to make it.”

“Yes you are.” Reid told her.

“I have no family.” She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. 

“You have your baby.” Reid said. “You fought so hard already. Keep fighting for her.” 

“Charlotte. Charlie. She was born May 16.” Claire said. “Will you take her?”

“You are going to be fine.” Reid said, nearing tears. “Where the hell is the medic?” He screamed behind him. “You’re going to be fine. You and Charlie will go home and this will all be a memory.”

“She’ll go to foster care.” She coughed again and closed her eyes.

“Don’t close your eyes. Stay awake.” He told her.

“Please, promise me you’ll take her.” Claire begged. Reid looked around, desperate for help. He saw Hotch who looked at him and nodded.

“I...I promise.” He finally said.

“She’s a good girl.” She coughed and her eyes closed again. 

“Claire? Stay awake Claire!” He said and suddenly the medics were there. He sat back, almost falling, and went to put his head in his hands, only to realize they were covered in blood. He felt someone behind him, helping support his weight.

“Reid, you did good.” Hotch’s voice said. There was water being poured over his hands and Hotch gently cleaned them so the blood was gone. 

“She’s dead, isn’t she?” He asked, his voice wooden. Hotch looked over at the EMT’s, who nodded confirmation.

“Yeah, Reid, she’s dead.” He said. Reid turned and began to sob and Hotch held him, letting him cry. This had been a hard case on all of them. 

“Where’s Charlie?” He asked, after he’d cried for a few minutes.

“Who?” Hotch asked.

“Charlie, Claire’s baby?” Reid clarified.

“Oh, I think the EMT’s have her. She wasn’t hurt.” Hotch said and Reid stood up, heading for the exit. “Where are you going?” Hotch asked.

“I have to get her. I have to get Charlie. I promised Claire that I would take her.” He said.

“Reid, we promise victims things all the time. You let her die in peace. We’ll make sure Charlie gets into the right hands-”

Reid cut him off. “No. I made a promise.” He said, stubbornly. “She said she has no other family, that Charlie would go to foster care. Hotch, I PROMISED her.” He said, his voice shaking.

They got outside and it was a madhouse of cops, neighbors, feds, and reporters. Reid found the EMT’s who had the baby. She was screaming and nothing they were doing would calm her down. “May I?” Reid asked, nodding his head at Charlie. They nodded and passed her over.

Reid wasn’t good with kids, but he picked her up and held her close. “Hey Charlie.” He said, his voice soft. “My name is Spencer. I’m really sorry that I couldn’t save your mom.” He told her. Her screaming started dying down to little whimpers and hiccups. “There we go, see, I know things really suck right now, but it's going to be okay.” She looked up at him, her big eyes shining with tears and he smiled at her. “It’s going to be okay.” He told her.

Hotch was standing back, watching the two of them. Charlie seemed immune to the “Reid Effect”, as they’d dubbed it. Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi came over to him and looked to see what he was watching. “What’s going on?” Morgan asked.

“He told Claire that he was going to take Charlie. I think he’s actually going to do it.” Hotch said, watching as the two of them looked at each other. He couldn’t help but smile at them.

“C’mon Hotch, we make promises to victims all the time. Say what we have to so they can die in peace.” Morgan said. “He can’t really think he has to take the baby.”

“Reid’s too honorable. He’s never made a promise that he won’t keep.” Prentiss said and Hotch sighed.

“I told him to make the promise.” He said. “I didn’t...I didn’t realize…” He said. “Damn it.”

“We can help him. I think...I think it might be good for him.” Emily said. 

“I don’t think it matters anymore, Reid isn’t giving her up.” Hotch said and they watched Reid gently rock the little girl to sleep on his shoulder, rubbing her back and swaying with her. 

*******

It was a paperwork and logistical nightmare, but like Hotch said, Reid refused to give her up. He let her be checked over by the paramedics and then simply moved to the side. Hotch contacted Quantico, the locals and everyone he could think of. Hotch had witnessed Claire giving her rights to Spencer and after a check, it had turned out that what she said was correct. She had no family and Charlie would go into foster care. Spencer had been adamant that he was going to keep Charlie.

Eventually the local police took Spencer to Claire’s house and let him take what he wanted for the baby. The team had offered to come help but Spencer had refused all their offers. However, he left Claire with the team. He had called a moving company to meet him there and he methodically went through the house. He had them pack up all of Charlie’s clothes and toys. He had them pack all of the furniture for the baby and then decided to take photos and documents, so that Charlie would have things to know her mother by. One of the guys from the moving company helped Spencer pack up a couple of days worth of things because they would be flying back with the team.

Reid was exhausted by the time he got back to the hotel, a small suitcase and diaper bag of things he’d need for traveling. All the paperwork had been fast tracked by the locals and by Hotch, who had acted as his legal representation. He headed up to the room he was sharing with Morgan and could hear voices as he approached. He was surprised when he opened the door to see everyone from the team in there, playing with Charlie and making her giggle.

The sound of her laughter made Reid smile and he stepped all the way into the room. “BAH!” Charlie yelled, looking at him. Her face was happy and excited and she reached for him. He moved to her, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

“Hello.” He greeted. “Have you been on your best behavior?” He asked.

“She’s an angel, Spencer.” JJ said. 

“She spit up all over Rossi.” Emily chuckled.

“She’s lucky she’s cute.” Rossi said, but he was smiling as he said it. 

“When do we head home?” Reid asked, fishing out a bottle and putting it in the microwave. He tested it on his wrist, then settled down on one of the beds to feed her. 

“Tomorrow morning, 8 a.m.” Hotch said. “Do you want us to get out of your hair?” He asked.

“You guys can stay. I’m sure you have questions about today.” He said and everyone relaxed.

“How did it go?” JJ asked, sitting next to Spencer on the bed and watching as Charlie drank hungrily. 

“It went pretty well. I took pretty much everything that belonged to Charlie, as well as pictures and some family history things I found on Claire. I’m sure that one day she’ll want to know her mother. I want to make sure to be able to tell her when she does.” Spencer said.

“And...you’re sure you want to do this…?” Morgan asks.

Spencer doesn’t look away from her face. “I’m sure.” He said.

“You are doing an amazing thing, Reid. And we’ll all be here to help you. She’s lucky to have you.” Emily told him. 

“I’m kind of scared.” He admitted and everyone smiled softly. Hotch sat down on the other side of the bed.

“All parents are.” He said and Spencer looked up at him. Hotch was the only one on the team who had a baby. He really understood and for a second, Spencer almost panicked. What was he thinking? He couldn’t do this! But then he looked around at his friends and looked down at the sweet baby, falling asleep in his arms, and knew that he really had no choice. He was going to take care of her for the rest of her life. 

Rossi and JJ went out and got food for everyone, bringing it back to Spencer’s room. They all ate and passed the baby around, everyone enjoying themselves. They finally headed out when Charlotte fell asleep and they left Reid to his devices.

The next morning they all boarded the plane and Reid had Charlotte in a car seat. They weren’t sure how she would tolerate flying, so there were a lot of toys and medicine in case she was fussy. She didn’t particularly like taking off and cried a little, but fell asleep once they were in the air and was good for the whole flight. They landed and Hotch had arranged cars for everyone. He made one of the agents drive Reid and Charlotte home, and everyone told Spencer they were there if he needed them. 

Spencer thanked them all and got in the car with Charlie. She was awake, but she was still calm and simply looked around, taking in her surroundings. He was definitely nervous, now, that he was home and the team wasn’t around him. Another bout of nerves settled in. He still wasn’t sure why he had been so insistent that he honor his promise to Claire. He knew that they often made promises that didn’t get kept, but the thought of the other children murdered in this case and the look in her eyes as she pleaded with him… He had to take her. 

  
  
  
  
  


*******

Spencer had been home with Charlie for six days and he thought he was going to lose his mind. His apartment was a disaster and Charlie would barely sleep. She’d been crying for hours and nothing he did would make her calm down and stop. Spencer was actually crying, too, at this point and he had no idea what to do. In desperation, he picked up his phone and called Hotch, the only person he could think of that might be able to help him.

“Hotchner.” Aaron answered his phone and immediately heard screaming on the other end.

“She...she won’t stop. I don’t know what to do!” Came Spencer’s panicked voice.

“I’ll be right there. Give me fifteen minutes.” He said, throwing on shoes, grabbing his keys and heading out. He made it to Reid’s in ten minutes and let himself in - they all had keys to each other’s places, in case of emergency. The sight stopped him dead in his tracks. There was dirty laundry everywhere, his sink was overflowing with dishes, and there in the center of the room was Reid, looking like he hadn’t showered or slept in days. He was bouncing Charlie, who simply screamed, not at all calming down. Reid’s eyes were red and his face was tear streaked.

“She hasn’t slept in two days. She won’t stop crying and I…” Reid’s voice broke as he started to cry again.

“Okay, give her here.” Hotch instructed, taking the baby from his arms. “First things first.” He laid the baby down in the playpen that Spencer had set up. She screamed louder and Reid looked like he was going to protest. “I’ve got her. You need to sleep. Trust me, I’ve been here and done this.” He steered him into his bedroom.

“I shouldn’t have taken her. I know nothing about kids and she hates me.” He said, desperately.

“That’s the sleep deprivation talking.” Hotch soothed him. “Now, lay down and I’ll watch Charlie. Go to sleep. I’ve got it.” He pulled the covers up and Reid’s protests died as his eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. Once Hotch was sure he was asleep, he crept out, closing the door firmly behind him. Then he headed back to pick up a still screaming Charlie. “Now, what’s all this fuss about, hmm?” He asked, bouncing her lightly and rubbing her back, the way Spencer had been.

“I know, the world is pretty big and scary and your mom isn’t here. That’s got to be pretty frightening for someone who’s known only her. Spencer is a good guy and he’s going to take really good care of you, but you’ve got to cut him a break.” He walked around as her crying started to lessen. “He’s new at this. I know, I know, so are you, but I think if you work together, this’ll be much easier.”

It took about another 20 minutes of walking, bouncing and rubbing her back before she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. He held her a little longer, having forgotten how wonderful it was to simply hold and rock a baby. Finally he put her down and she stayed asleep. Hotch looked around the apartment. He’d never seen it less than immaculate so he started to clean up. He ran the laundry and folded it. He picked up and took out the garbage. He ran his dishwasher twice to get rid of all the dirty dishes.

He had wanted to come check up on Spencer earlier, but he didn’t want him feeling like he was being babysat as well. He realized now that he should have come anyway. He knew how independent Reid was and how he often resisted asking for help, even if he needed it. He remembered the early days of having Jack, how scared he and Haley had been. The sleep deprivation, the exhaustion, the crying - from all three of them. 

Once the apartment was clean, Hotch grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch. Whether Reid wanted help or not, he was about to get it. Charlie slept until morning and Hotch heard her babbling to herself. He woke up and changed her. She seemed back to her sunny self again and he placed her on his hip as he headed into the kitchen. He fixed her a bottle and fed her, then placed her in her playpen with a few toys. He made sure he could see her before making a pot of coffee.

It was ten o’clock before Reid came bolting out of the bedroom, looking around frantically. Charlie was on Hotch’s lap as he read to her and they both looked up. “Good morning.” He said.

“Hotch?” He asked, tired and confused.

“Go take a shower and I’ll start breakfast. Go.” He encouraged and Spencer thankfully listened and headed back to the bedroom. Hotch was sure he felt awful enough to need a shower. He scrambled some eggs and microwaved some sausages, plating the food and fixing Reid a cup of coffee just as he came back out of the bedroom.

“What is going on?” Reid asked, picking up the coffee, taking a long drink and closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Do you remember calling me last night?” He asked. Spencer shook his head, reaching for the food. He was starving and had no idea when he’d eaten last.

“Haley and I made the same call to her sister when Jack was about a week old.” Hotch said with a smile. “And there were two of us. I should have come to check on you earlier.” He said.

“I never should have thought I could take care of a baby.” Spencer said, his voice filled with shame.

“You can.” Hotch said. “Do you know what happened last night? You two were feeding off each other’s emotions. You were stressed because she was stressed, and vice versa. It happens to every parent.” He told him. “The only thing you can do is call someone you trust and let them step in and help. I’m glad you trust me enough to call me.” He said.

“I didn’t know what to do.” He said, devouring the food, then looking over to the playpen where Charlie was playing with some toys. 

“You can go get her.” Hotch said, watching him closely.

“What if she hates me now?” He said, voicing his fears.

“She doesn’t.” He said with such certainty that Spencer simply believed him. He got up and walked over to her. She looked up and gave him a gummy smile and Spencer’s heart melted. 

“Hi baby.” He said and she instantly reached up to be picked up. He picked her up and held her close. “I’m sorry about last night.” He told her, but she simply grinned at him, snuggling into his chest. “I’m sorry to you, too.” He said, turning to Hotch.

“Never be sorry about needing help, Spencer. I have a child, too. I remember the nights of crying and frustration. Babies are a lot of work, but they are so worth it.” He said, his face softer than Reid ever remembered seeing it. “In fact, it was nice to hold and rock a baby again.” He admitted.

Spencer kissed her forehead and handed her to Hotch. “You can snuggle her anytime. I think you saved our lives last night.” He said. “And you especially didn’t have to clean up my house.”

“Having you ever heard the saying ‘it takes a village’?” He asked, rhetorically, because he knew Spencer had. Spencer nodded anyway. “It’s not just a saying. You can’t do it on your own and I don’t want you to. Anyone of the team would have come last night.” He said.

“But you were the only one who would have known exactly what to do.” Spencer said. 

Hotch nodded in acquiescence. “Here’s what we’re going to do today. You’re going to get your little lady dressed, we’re going to go to the park and meet up with Jack and Haley. You both need some fresh air. And then, we’ll talk about what happens next. You CAN do this, Spencer. You’re good for her. You are her angel. You saved her. You just have a little bit of a learning curve.” He grinned then. “Bet THAT’S never happened before, has it?” He laughed.

“Not immediately being good at something?” Spencer grinned. “Only social interactions.” He admitted.

“It’s okay. You’ll learn, I have absolutely no doubt.” He said. “Let’s get Charlie dressed and head out.” He said. Spencer took Charlie back and got her dressed. Hotch helped him pack a diaper bag and Spencer was more grateful than he could even express. He was a little nervous about going out with her, but he trusted Hotch. Hotch found the stroller that Spencer had taken from Claire’s and set it up. He cleaned it with a clorox wipe and then Spencer put her in it. She seemed to like it and Hotch let Spencer take the stroller. 

They walked to a nearby park and as soon as they were in view of Haley and Jack, they heard the little boy yell “Daddy!” and come barreling at them. Hotch scooped him up and into his arms. 

“Hi Jackers!” Hotch said, smothering the boy in kisses. Jack was giggling and trying to pull away when he suddenly noticed Spencer and Charlie.

“Who’s that?” He asked, peeking down to see the baby.

“You remember Spencer?” He asked and Jack looked at him. Then he smiled and nodded. “Spencer has a baby now, so we thought we’d all get together and play.” He said.

“I don’t think she can climb on the playground.” Jack said and all the adults laughed, including Haley who had come over, just a little less quickly than her son. “Well, why don’t you show her how to play and then when you’re ready for swings, we can put her in the baby swing.” Hotch suggested and Jack agreed. Hotch set him down and he almost darted for the playground, but first he approached the stroller.

“What is the baby’s name?” He asked, looking at Spencer.

“Her name is Charlotte, but we call her Charlie.” He said.

“Hi Charlie! I’m Jack! I’ll show you how to play so when you’re bigger we can play together!” He said, leaning in to kiss her then taking off running. All three of the adults smiled affectionately.

“I grabbed a picnic table.” Haley said, nodding to where their stuff was. It was only now that Spencer realized how much stuff you needed for a kid. They settled down at the table and Spencer felt awkward. He’d never really known Haley and now they were divorced, he wasn’t really sure what to do or say. “Aaron told me about how you got Charlie, Spencer.” Haley said. “What an amazing, selfless thing to do. And she is a cutie pie! Can I?” She asked, indicating that she wanted to pick up Charlie.

“Sure.” He agreed. Haley scooped her up and held her. 

“Oh, I love this age.” She said. “They’re so little and sweet and they can’t move on their own yet.” She said, as they watched Jack zoom by, running with a few other kids his age. “Aaron called me and told me what happened last night. Did he tell you how hard he cried when he called my sister to help us?” She chuckled.

Spencer had gone red but realized that Haley was trying to let him know he wasn’t alone. He shook his head no and both Aaron and Haley laughed. “He was crying so hard, Jessica couldn’t understand him. She thought we’d been shot and came running over in her pajamas, holding a baseball bat. We were both crying and Jack wouldn’t stop…” She grinned at the memory. “She was mad at first, mostly because she’d been so scared that something had happened. But she was a god send. Don’t be embarrassed because you needed help Spencer.” Haley said.

Without realizing it, Spencer suddenly realized that a tear was falling. “I love her, but I never expected to have kids.” He said. Then he took a breath to steel himself. He looked at his feet. “My mom...she has schizophrenia. It’s genetically passed. So far, I’ve passed the age it usually presents, but I never wanted to take a risk with the genetics and have a child deal with that.” He explained.

Haley handed Charlie over to Aaron and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. “Aaron and I have separated, but we both know that it's for the best. We’re still friends, we still love each other. We always will. I know that you and I have never been close, but Spencer, I am here for you, too. If you need anything, you can always reach out.” She told him and he allowed her to hug him.

“Bahbabababab!” Charlie babbled, reaching for Spencer. He was surprised but he reached for her. She grinned at him and he felt something he’d never felt before. Both Aaron and Haley realized it was the moment he knew he was her dad.

“Thank you, both.” He said, looking at both of them. 

At that moment Jack came running over. “Can Charlie and I swing now? Spencer, Daddy, will you push us?” He asked, panting just slightly.

“Sure.” Spencer said, before either of the other’s could respond. He held Charlie with one hand and with the other, he took Jack’s. Aaron followed them over and they settled Charlie in a baby swing, while Jack got on a bigger one. They stood side to side and pushed the kids. “I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough.” Spencer finally said. “I really appreciate this.” He said.

“Hey, us parents have to stick together.” He said, gently bumping their shoulders together. It was like a wall came down and they began to chat for real, pushing their children on the swings. Haley watched from her spot at their table and realized that Aaron had fallen in love with Spencer. She wondered how long it would take Spencer to realize he felt the same way. It hurt slightly, but she knew with utter certainty that it was right. She wanted Aaron to move on. She had been on a few dates, herself, but he would always be her first love. Then she watched Spencer rush to Jack’s side after he’d jumped off the swing and landed on his knees. He immediately comforted and cleaned up the boy before saying something that made Jack laugh. He got back on the swing and attempted to jump again. This time he landed perfectly and they all cheered. 

*******

Three months had passed and Spencer had settled into fatherhood. He had become extremely close with the Hotchner’s. Jack adored Charlie and referred to her as his little sister. He had bonded with Haley and they often got together and his relationship with Aaron had changed completely. Reid decided to return to the BAU as a consultant. He stayed based at Quantico. He had planned on hiring a nanny for the days, but Haley and her sister had been adamant that they took Charlie. Reid was more relieved than he could express.

He and Aaron rode home together on days that Aaron was going to take Jack. Today was one of those days and they climbed into the car, both exhausted. It had been a busy week and Aaron had only just gotten home a few hours ago. The drive was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward. They got to Haley’s and Aaron let them in. They both had keys and Haley and Jessica both had keys to their places. 

Charlie was mobile now and constantly on the move. Aaron had been the one to help him babyproof his apartment. As they opened the door Charlie squealed in happiness and moved as fast as she could towards Spencer. “Hi pretty girl!” He said, scooping her up.

“Dada!” She said, grinning wide and everyone stopped.

“What did you just say?” Spencer asked, wide eyed.

“Dada!” She repeated and Spencer squeezed her tight, kissing all over her face. 

“She said ‘Dada’!” He announced, even though they had all heard it. 

“Congratulations, Dada.” Aaron said, giving Spencer a hug. 

“I can’t believe it! What did you say, you smart little miss?” Spencer asked again. “Who am I?” He asked.

“Dada!” He laughed in utter happiness. 

“That’s right! Dada is here. Dada missed you!” He said.

“Oh Spencer.” Haley said, a little misty eyed. “You two are amazing.” She said.

“She’s right, you know.” Aaron told him. He had realized that he was in love with Spencer but this moment, right here, watching his eyes alight with happiness he knew that he was completely gone on the younger man. Instinctively, he glanced at Haley and she gave him a look he knew well. It was one that said, “took you long enough”.

He pulled Haley into the kitchen as Spencer delighted in tossing his daughter into the air and then making her say his name again. “Haley?” He asked, unsure what else to say.

“I’ve known since the day at the park. After Spencer called you having a meltdown about Charlie. I won’t say that it doesn’t hurt a little, but I love you, Aaron. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy and you make him happy. I’m happy to watch the kids if you want to take him on a date.” She said.

“I love you, too, Haley.” He said. “I need to shower and sleep.” 

“Take him out tomorrow night.” She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “You better treat him right.” She said, raising an eyebrow at him and they both laughed. Haley headed back into the living room where Spencer was on the floor with both kids and listening raptly to Jack talk about the book he had gotten from the library and promising him to read to him soon. Aaron and Haley exchanged a look and they both smiled.

“Spencer?” Aaron asked, his mouth suddenly dry. Spencer looked up with an easy smile.

“Hey Jack, come here and help me get your backpack ready for Daddy’s.” Haley said, throwing a wink over her shoulder. 

“What is it?” Spencer asked, watching Charlie crawl around.

“I want to take you out tomorrow.” He said and Spencer looked over at him.

“What?” He asked.

“I...I want to take you on a date tomorrow.” He finally said. “Haley said she’ll watch the kids for us.”

“You want to take...ME...on a date?” He asked, confused.

“I thought you were a genius.” He teased. “It’s a relatively easy English sentence to understand.”

“But…” He said, unable to form words.

“I’ve fallen hard for you, Spencer Reid. Let me take you on a date. Please?” Aaron asked, suddenly nervous that Spencer might say no.

“I’d...I’d love to.” He finally said and Aaron’s face lit up in a grin.

“Haley and I will be at your apartment tomorrow at 6. She’ll stay with Charlie and Jack.” 

“Haley’s okay with this?” He asked, not realizing she had just come back into the room.

“Haley is MORE than okay with this. We both love you, Spencer, though very differently. I want you both to be happy.” She said, smiling at them.

“This has been an amazing day.” He proclaimed.

It was easy, almost too easy, for Spencer and Aaron. They had known each other for years, they knew each other’s likes and dislikes, and since Charlie had come into their lives they had been getting closer for months. Neither of them had ever had a relationship like it. They kept their private life at home, not bringing any of it into work. Their families fit...even Jessica was okay with the fact that her ex-brother-in-law was dating a male coworker ten years younger than him. Had it been anyone other than Spencer, she might not have been, but just like Haley, Jack, and Aaron, she had fallen for Spencer and Charlie.

Charlie’s first birthday was fast approaching and Spencer wanted to throw her a party. Jack was really excited to help and Aaron, Spencer, Charlie, and Jack had gone to the party store to get decorations. They were wandering through the aisles when Aaron’s phone rang. “Hotch.” He answered.

“Aaron?” Came Haley’s voice. He stopped and was instantly on alert. Her voice was shaky, afraid, and he could tell she was crying.

“Aaron!” Came another voice and Hotch’s body went cold. Spencer knew something was wrong and he pulled the kids closer to him instinctively. “It’s so good to talk to you again. I’m here with your wife. She’s awfully pretty.” He mocked.

“Foyet.” Aaron said and instantly Spencer was on his phone, calling the necessary people.  _ “Where?” _ Spencer mouthed at Aaron.  _ “Haley’s.” _ He mouthed back and Spencer moved so he wouldn’t be heard. 

“It doesn’t matter how fast you get people here, Aaron. She’s already dead, then I’m going to kill your son. I know he’s here somewhere. I’ll find him.” He taunted.

“Leave him alone!” Aaron roared, hoping to throw Foyet off the fact that Jack wasn’t there. 

“Do you want to say goodbye?” He asked.

“Aaron…” She pleaded, terrified. Hotch could hardly breathe

“Don’t listen to him.” Aaron told her. “I’m going to...I’m going to save you.” He said.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Agent Hotchner.” Foyet sneered. 

“Tell Jack about us.” Haley pleaded. “Tell him how we met, and how we fell in love and how you used to make me laugh.” She begged him and Hotch had tears running down his face. 

“Say goodbye, Agent Hotchner.” Foyet said and three shots rang out. Hotch fell to his knees and then he heard Haley’s scream. 

“Aaron?” She screamed, picking up the phone.

“Haley?” He asked, breathless. “What...what happened?” 

“Jess...Jessica. She shot him. He’s dead. Oh my god. Oh my god.” She sobbed. 

“Just stay there, we’re on our way.” He said.

“Keep the kids away. Make sure that Jack and Charlie are safe!” She pleaded. “Oh Jess...Jess..shh, it’s okay. You saved me. You saved me.” She soothed her sister.

“I...I killed him.” He heard Jessica’s voice.

“Jessica, it’s Aaron. Can you hear me?” He asked. It was Haley who answered.

“She can hear you.”

“You did good, Jess. I’m so proud of you. You saved her and you saved me. I’m going to be right there.” He said. “Don’t move anything. You did good, honey.” He soothed.

Suddenly he realized that Spencer and the kids were back next to him. “BAU is en route. What do we need to do?” He asked.

“We need to get home.” He said. He picked up Jack and hugged him close. “Come on…” He paused. “Wait. The kids...I don’t...I don’t know.”

Spencer took control. “We’ll bring them there but not let them out of the car. I’m sure…I know they’ll need to see the kids.” He said. “Aaron, get in the car. Let’s go.”

Later, Aaron didn’t remember much but they got to the house in record time. “Jack, you need to stay in the car and watch Charlie, okay?” Spencer said. “Do NOT come out of the car, no matter who comes by. Unless it's me, Daddy, Mommy or Aunt Jessica, no coming out of the car, okay?”

“Okay Uncle Spencer.” Jack said. He was scared but he did what he was told. Spencer took off after Aaron who had run into the house. He was already on the floor, holding both Haley and Jessica. 

“Spencer!” Haley cried and he moved over to them. They all sat on the floor, holding each other. Jessica was practically inconsolable and they knew they were going to have to get her help. Killing someone was never easy and Jessica didn’t have the training that Aaron and Spencer had. Minutes later the BAU was there and they all stopped at the sight before them. 

Spencer had Jessica in his arms, holding her close and soothing her. Aaron was holding Haley. “The kids?” Haley finally asked.

“They’re in the car. Jack is watching Charlie.” 

“I need to see them. Please.” Haley said and Jessica choked a sob when Spencer started to pull away. 

“Aaron, can you go get them? I told Jack not to let anyone other than one of us get them.” Spencer explained and Aaron nodded, getting up and heading to the car. Morgan opened his mouth to ask and Aaron shook his head no. 

“Just, start processing the scene. Get Foyet out of here.” He said. He went to the car and Jack unlocked the doors when he saw Aaron. “Hey buddy. Something very bad happened, but mommy and Aunt Jessica are okay. I’m going to carry you and Charlie inside and I want you to close your eyes until I say it's okay. They’re both scared and they need lots of cuddles to help them, okay?” He instructed. Jack nodded and did exactly as he was asked. Charlie was still little enough that he could make sure her face was buried.

Spencer had moved them into the kitchen, though they were all on the floor. Aaron was grateful that they were out of the room with Foyet’s body. Once they were out of sight of Foyet’s body, Aaron put Jack down who ran immediately to his mom and hugged her tight. He handed Spencer Charlie, but he passed her to Jessica. “You saved her life today, Jess. You saved Charlie, Jack, Aaron, me, Haley and yourself. Plus many, many others. You were so brave. I’m so proud of you.” Spencer soothed the distraught woman.

Jessica held the little girl in her arms, the little girl that she had come to think of as her niece, even though she wasn’t related in any way to Spencer. Charlie seemed to sense that something was happening and allowed herself to be snuggled. The warm weight of the baby made Jessica’s tears slow and she looked up at Spencer. “I’m not…” She said.

“You are brave.” Spencer told her. “We couldn’t have gotten anyone here fast enough, but you were here. I know that you feel terrible right now, but you saved so many lives, Jessica. Charlie and I are here for you, too. Thank you for saving Haley.”

“He was going to kill her.” She choked out.

“Yes he was. And he would have realized that Jack wasn’t here and he would have come after him. Eventually he would have realized what Aaron and I have and he’d have come after me and Charlie, too.” He explained.

“Am I going to be arrested?” She asked. Jack had moved over from his mom and was in Jessica’s lap now, petting her hair.

“No.” Aaron told her. “Even if he hadn’t been trying to kill Haley, which he was. Even if it hadn’t been self defense, which it was. You will have to give a statement, but we’ve been trying to get him for a long time. He’s hurt a lot of people. I am so proud of you.”

Aaron and Spencer knew that they were going to have to tell the rest of the BAU. They had been planning on telling them during Charlie’s birthday party, but now everyone knew that something was going on. They weren’t aware that Spencer even KNEW Jessica, but now the cat was out of the bag. They all gave their statements and Aaron was wowed by Spencer’s brilliance. He had ducked out of the way immediately, knowing that no matter who he called, no one would get there fast enough. He texted Jessica, because he knew she was there, and told him that a serial killer had Haley at gunpoint. He told her the combination of the gun safe and how to shoot the gun. To aim for his head and pull the trigger at least twice. It was the longest minutes of his life until he received the reply that the man was dead and Haley was okay.

Once they had all given their statements, Aaron piled Haley, Jessica, Spencer and the kids in the car and drove them to Spencer’s place. They invited the rest of the team to come and they decided to pick up dinner. Once everyone was there and had eaten, Spencer got both Haley and Jessica a mild sedative. He and Aaron tucked them into Spencer’s bed along with Jack, and put Charlie’s crib in there, too. He knew the women would want the children close by.

Once that had been taken care of, they went to face the rest of the team and do some explaining. “Spencer and I have been dating for a few months.” Aaron said. “We started to get close when he brought home Charlie.” He paused, not wanting to share secrets that weren’t his. 

“About a week after I got home, I melted down.” Spencer picked up the story. “I couldn’t get Charlie to settle, I felt like I was doing everything wrong and I didn’t know what to do. I called Aaron and he was here immediately. He got me through that night and the next day, he brought me to the park with Haley and Jack. From there, we just all got close. Haley and Jessica insisted on helping with Charlie. We were all together a lot. Then one day, Aaron finally figured out how he felt about me and asked me out.”

“Does Haley know?” Morgan finally asked.

“Haley was the one who babysat the first time I took Spencer out.” Aaron chuckled. “She loves us. Our divorce...we never stopped loving each other but we weren’t IN love with each other. I care about her and she cares about me. And now that Spencer and Charlie are in her life, she cares about them.” He said. “Believe me, it's probably the most amicable divorce in history.”

“Haley is so supportive of us. We got very lucky.” Spencer said. “We had planned on telling you all at Charlie’s birthday. We’ve just gotten closer and closer and we made the decision to move in together. We’ve been looking at houses in the same neighborhood as Haley and Jessica.”

“I cant believe a room full of profilers and we never saw it.” Rossi said, with a laugh.

“Are you guys happy?” JJ asked. They exchanged a soft smile and it was the answer they all needed.

“Very.” Spencer said, leaning into Aaron’s side. Aaron pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

“Then, we’re all happy for you.” Emily smiled at them.

***

The Foyet case was an easy wrap up. As Aaron had told Jessica, she would not be legally responsible for shooting him. It had left her with quite a few emotional scars and Spencer had pulled some strings, finding one the best therapists and getting Jessica pushed up the waiting list that she normally had. It took some time but she was finally working through her issues regarding shooting and killing another human being.

Charlie’s birthday came and went and they had the party for her. It was a resounding success and Spencer’s heart was warm and full watching her sound asleep in her cake. He took some pictures, then gently cleaned her up and put her to bed.

Haley and Jessica no longer wanted to live in the house that Foyet had broken into, so they began house hunting as well. Spencer was the one to find the two houses next door to each other for sale. They were both beautiful houses and absolutely perfect for them. Aaron had expected to go in and haggle prices with the realtor, but after they’d all toured the properties, Spencer had called and purchased both homes outright. It had completely shocked Aaron and it was then that Spencer admitted that he had a lot of money. He’d put it away, since he didn’t live lavishly, but he loved to gamble and he was very good at it (he was a Vegas boy).

Aaron knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Spencer. He knew that he was head over heels in love. So one day, after they’d all moved in and settled Aaron took Jack out on a father/son date. He took him to a fancy restaurant and let him order anything he wanted. After they finished their dessert, he moved over so he was sitting next to his son. “Hey Jack, I have a question that I want to ask you.” He said and Jack looked up at him.

“What Daddy?” He asked.

“You know that Daddy and Spencer have been dating and that now we all live together. What would you think if I asked Spencer to marry me?” He asked, holding his breath.

“Would that mean Spencer would be my new mommy?” He asked, scrunching his face in confusion. Aaron smiled fondly at his son.

“No, buddy. Your mommy will always be your mommy. Spencer would be another daddy. Kind of like he is now, but it would be more official. And Charlie would be your official sister.”

“Could I call him Daddy Spencer?” He asked.

“If you wanted to.” He said. “Spencer isn’t going to replace me or your mommy. He’s going to be another grown up to love you so much.”

“But Daddy, he already loves me so much. He reads to me and helps me with science and does physics magic. And when he tucks me in he says ‘Jack, I love you to the moon.’ and then I say ‘And back!’” Jack said. Aaron realized he was right. Spencer was already a second dad to Jack. “I think you should marry Daddy Spencer.” He decided.

“Will you help me ask him? We have to keep it a secret.” Aaron said.

“Okay! How are you going to ask him?” Jack was excited, he loved being in on secrets. 

“Well, I bought a special ring. I think we should take Spencer to the park, where you guys first met. Then YOU should ask him if you could call him Daddy Spencer, and I’ll give him the ring. And hopefully he’ll say yes.” He thought it through.

“Mommy and Aunt Jessica and Charlie should be there, too!” He said.

“Yeah, and all of our friends from work. Can you promise to keep this a secret? We really want to surprise him.” Jack agreed excitedly and Aaron hugged and kissed his son.

It took about a week for Aaron to plan everything and he was surprised that Jack was able to keep the secret. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Aaron suggested taking the kids to the park. Spencer agreed, as they often took the kids out and about. Charlie was walking now and she loved to run around after Jack. Jack always made sure he was watching his little sister.

They headed out and Aaron headed for the car. “Where are you going?” Spencer asked.

“I figured let’s do a different park. Jack likes to see the other parks and play on the different equipment.”

“Daddy! Let’s go to the picnic park!” Jack said, sounding very convincing that this all hadn’t been planned ahead of time.

“That sounds good.” He agreed, trying to keep the smile off his face. He could feel the ring box in his pocket. Spencer simply shrugged and got a wiggling Charlie into her carseat. Aaron almost laughed when he pulled up. He knew who all the random people in hats and sunglasses were, even if they were well disguised. They got out of the car and headed towards the picnic table they had sat at almost a year ago.

“Isn’t this the park where you first brought me and Charlie to meet Haley?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah, it is.” Aaron led Spencer so he was sitting on the bench. Charlie was sitting on his lap, being extra good, as if she understood something special was about to happen.

“Spencer, can I ask you a question?” Jack asked, barely suppressing a grin.

“Of course, Jack, you can always ask me anything.” Spencer said, smiling at the boy.

“Would it be okay...if...I called you Daddy Spencer?” He asked and Spencer’s breath caught. He turned to look at Aaron and found him kneeling on the ground in front of him, a ring box in his hand and he opened it.

“Spencer Reid, my life has only gotten better with the addition of you. First, you and your brilliant mind to the team. Then you and Charlie as an addition to our family. Jack and I love you both, so much. Spencer, will you marry me?” He asked.

Spencer couldn’t seem to form words, looking between Aaron and Jack, both of whom had hopeful expressions on their faces. “Of course I’ll marry you!” He finally managed. It was Jack who threw himself in his arms first. 

“And I can call you Daddy Spencer?” He checked.

“You can…” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “You can call me Daddy Spencer.” He hugged Jack, his son and soon both kids were being pried from his arms. Then Aaron slipped the ring on his finger and pulled him in close, kissing him. He vaguely realized that people were cheering around them and when he finally looked around, he realized that they were surrounded by their friends and family.

When Haley finally made her way to hug and congratulate him, she had tears in her eyes. “Spencer, I am so happy for you. Really and truly. I couldn’t imagine any two people better suited for each other than you and Aaron.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, Haley. You and your family, you changed my life. You and Aaron taught me how to be a parent and I am so lucky to have you.”

“So, I have a question for you, too.” Aaron said, looking at Haley. “Would you be my best woman? If you don’t want to, I completely understand and there will be no hard feelings.”

“I’d be honored.” She said.

Spencer felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He made his way over to JJ and hugged her close. “You know you’re my best friend.” He told her. “I’m hoping that means you’ll be my best woman at my wedding.” He asked. She had tears in her eyes.

“Of course I will. I love you Spence. I’m so happy for you.”

“Who would have ever thought that a promise to a victim would change my entire life. Charlie, Aaron, Jack, Haley, Jessica. I’d never be where I am now if it weren’t for that. I’ve...I’ve never said anything, but I know you were the one who really convinced the others that I was serious and that…” He paused, getting choked up. “That I would be a good dad for her. Thank you for always believing in me, JJ.”

“And I always will.” She promised, kissing him on his cheek.

There was a party and the celebration lasted until after the sun went down. Finally, Aaron and Spencer packed up their children and got them into the car. They were both asleep in seconds and they looked angelic. The two men reached over to hold hands as Aaron drove them home. “I have never been happier in my entire life.” Aaron told him.

“Me neither.” Spencer agreed, glancing down at his hand and admiring the ring. “I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

“I love you, Spencer Reid.”

  
  



End file.
